


The King of Unification

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alliances, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, coronation ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: Claude invites his former classmates to his new home. Edelgard is a little skeptical about it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> this story delves a little into the similarities and differences to Edelgard and Claude's path on achieving peace and removing the crest system. I also wanted to show some remorse coming from El because i firmly believe she does feel the guilt and weight of her past decisions... like come on, she's still human (not the heartless tyrant some people think she is) and so we'll see how this pans out ^_^

_**Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1187  
Adrestian Capital, Enbarr** _

“A letter from Almyra?”

Edelgard looked up from her desk filled with contracts and paperwork to Hubert, who was holding a rolled-up parchment in his hand.

“Yes, your Majesty. Delivered just now by an Almyran hawk.” Hubert eyed the letter suspiciously as he handed it to her. “And also bears the seal of the royal Almyran family… which is very peculiar.”

“Indeed.” The emperor studied the Barbossan Wyvern etched on the seal wax. “I don’t even recall Fódlan ever having a good history with the country, much less the Empire. What brings this here, I wonder?”

“I supposed we’ll find out once you read its contents.” Her loyal retainer supplied.

Edelgard unrolled the paper and gasped when a familiar name caught her eye. “It’s from Claude!”

Even Hubert was taken aback, “…von Riegan?”

She nodded continued to read.

  
\------

_Greetings, Your Most Royal Highness_

_It’s your ol’ pal Claude. It’s been a while since we last spoke, no? I do hope you still remember me, because if you don’t, I’d be really offended. Kidding! I pretty sure it's not possible to forget such a character as myself._

_Anywho, how are you Edelgard? Or shall I address you as, your Imminence from now on? Goofing aside, I was very glad to know when you and Teach finally ended that war. And now that a year had passed since then, I was hoping if you are willing to visit me in my new home, Almyra._

_Why you ask? Heh. I apologize for not saying this before, but I am the son of the king of Almyra. I was known as Khalid during my childhood but I took up the name Claude when I came to Fodlan since the risk of anyone recognizing my birth name was far too high. After that battle in Derdriu, I went back here and my parents welcomed me home. They have been grooming me to be the next king ever since._

_Now that my father has grown old and weary, I have decided to take on the mantle and officially succeed him._ _With that said, I would really appreciate it if you and Teach could come. I have been longing to reunite with you my friends and I wish to you would join me in the celebration of both my coronation and birth day in the upcoming Blue Sea Moon._

_Although I will understand if you are too busy to attend. I know being the Emperor of the new world can keep your hands full, but it would bring me great joy if you, Teach, and my old classmates can come and join me in this occasion._

_Sincerely,_

_Claude von Riegan_

_\------_

"Well this is certainly news..." Byleth said, sitting atop their shared marital bed. "Who knew he was an heir to an entire country?"

Edelgard joined him on the bed, "Indeed, it shocked it me as well." 

She had just finished telling him about what had transpired earlier when the letter arrived. After she read the correspondence from Claude, she became very well invested about him all of a sudden, and considered attending the celebration. Hubert on the other hand (and as expected), advised outright that she should decline the invitation, which may have been caused by his lack of trust to the "Master Tactician". She did know he had a valid point, Claude is very cunning and unpredictable. There was no telling what he's capable of, and it would not be wise to let their guards down for such festivities.

"What do you say?"

Byleth's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Should we go or not?"

"Don't you think that's kind of odd that he asks for our presence?"

He reviewed the letter again, "I don't think so. He did say that he would find a way to repay us for sparing his life, maybe this is it."

She frowned, "His life for a ceremonial gathering? That seems awfully underpaid."

"Okay..." he chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. "How about we just think of this as a much needed furlough?"

She leaned her head on his broad chest, "That does sound lovely, but I don't think we can simply abandon our duties here."

"Hey," he playfully urged on. "We have been working non-stop for a year straight. The loyalists have been tamed, the new Church system is being overlooked, the reconciliations with the Kingdom and Alliance is almost complete, and there hasn't been any Agarthan sightings in months. It's temporarily peaceful nowadays and it would be a shame to waste an opportunity like this."

Edelgard smiled against his chest, her husband really was quite persuasive. "Alright. I supposed we do deserve a break."

* * *

**_Blue Sea Moon, Imperial Year 1187  
The Grand Palace of Almyra_ **

At first, Hubert insisted that he come along. Saying that he felt uneasy visiting a foreign land without extra protection, but once Edelgard assigned the prime minister (that is the one and only Ferdinand von Aegir) to be in charge while they went away, her subordinate begrudgingly told them he'd stay behind and keep an eye on things, which also meant Ferdinand. An idea suggested by her ever-so-cunning husband, who quietly chuckled behind her back when she carried out the brilliant ruse.

Once they arrived in Almyra, the locals warmly welcomed arrival. They were even personally escorted by the royal Almyran guards to the palace, where the soon-to-be-king awaited in the audience chamber. Some were a little more excited to be reunited with him, namely his former house. Raphael, Leonie, Ignatz, Marianne, Lysithea all hugged him simultaneously while Lorenz took his time and feign boredom with his greeting.

After a few more polite exchanges and small talks with the others, his eyes finally settled on the emperor and her prince consort. 

"Ah my most esteemed guests..." Claude raised his arms high in greeting, "I'm so glad you made it."

"It has been so long, Claude." Edelgard gave a tense smile, "Or should I address you now as _Khalid_?"

"Oh please, no need for the formalities." He pulled her into an embrace, which surprised her to the point where she felt awkward. "Claude is fine. It's just my people who call me that."

"Mm-hm." Edelgard pulled away awkwardly stared at he marble floor.

"Why do you act as if I'm a stranger?"

Byleth stepped forward and answered for her, "Forgive us, Claude. We're a little on edge since we did not part ways in the most... conventional manner." 

He put emphasis on 'conventional', which was true, they did defeat him in battle and in turn, he swore to leave Fódlan forever. They still had an unexpected meeting afterwards, all civil and lighthearted despite the previous fight but the air around them lingered with dishonor on Claude's side. So yes, she would not exactly call it pleasant.

"Teach! I forgot you were here!" Claude exclaimed, and hugged his former professor. "Wow... I heard that you lost the blessing of the goddess after defeating Rhea." He pulled away and examined his face, "I never thought I would see you back to the way you were."

He gave a quick glance to Edelgard who was still looked at him indifferently. 

"Maybe we can discuss this later. It's time for the ceremony."

* * *

"... I have reached the point in my life where time has weakened my bones and withered my mind." Kyman, the elderly king who Claude resembled, spoke from his podium. "It is not certain how much life I have left to live. Therefore, as King, I must pass down my crown to someone who is capable of leading our great nation."

He turns to Claude who was kneeling by the foot of the throne. "Khalid, my son... do you promise to abide to the laws of our land?

"Yes, I do." He said earnestly.

"Are you willing to take responsibility of the precious lives of your people?"

"Yes, I am."

"And do you promise to strengthen the bonds with our neighboring nations so you may lead our people into a peaceful new world."

"Whatever it takes."

"Very well." Kyman gingerly takes the crown resting on the pedestal and holds it high above his son's head. "By the power vested in me, by my father Oswald and our ancestors before him... I, Kyman Mundis Demetriou III decree Khalid von Riegan, son of Tiana von Riegan, bearer of the ancestral Riegan crest... as the new King of Almyra."

Rejoice and applause ensued after Kyman pressed the crown onto Claude's head. The people hollered with pride and respect. Meanwhile, Edelgard fidgeted in her seat while watching her own allies and friends cheer for their former classmate.

Byleth was quick to notice this and gently enveloped her hand in his own, "Is something the matter?"

Edelgard looked at him skeptically, "It's just... I don't know what to feel with Claude leading a country."

"Do you think he's incapable?"

"No. Of course not. It's actually the opposite." She leaned in closer to him, "Back during the war, we struggled fighting Claude with him leading just half of the Alliance army... this continent is thrice the size of that, and now that he's in control, there is no telling what he might do... what if he--..."

"Stop," he squeezes her hand gently. "You and I both know Claude better than that. You should have faith in him... not as a king, but as your old friend."

Edelgard looked back at Claude, a warm glow lights his green eyes as he smiles at his people. Their eyes meet from afar, and he waves at her.

 _Whatever it takes._ He had said at his coronation and it frightened her to what he meant.

She hesitantly waved back. The thought of having to engage in another war was terrifying, but she knew that Claude doesn't resort to violence. After all, during the last war, he maintained neutrality among the Alliance. He _prevented_ more bloodshed than she did. He's not the same troublemaker and schemer she knew back in their academy days, he is a peacemaker. Surely he won't exact vengeance... right? 

_"He's not like **me**..."_ She said to herself, and her own words hurt more than she intended to.

He's kinder and more practical, some traits she often wished she had before she cut her own path.


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast followed in honor of the new king's birthday. Claude prepares a huge banquet for his guests. He and Edelgard talk about their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna say edelgard and claude's friendship is greatly underappreciated. i always loved the way he teased her like an older brother and the fact that she was okay with Byleth sparing Claude in CF route goes to show that she cared about him even at the risk of retaliation.

_That evening..._

As Byleth and Edelgard followed Claude towards the dining hall, they were met with a familiar face, her bright pink hair and sweet smile were unmistakable.

Byleth's jaw dropped. "Hilda?"

"Hiya, Professor! Missed me?" Hilda Valentine Goneril flashed her signature wink and smile. She followed on with a curtsy when she turned to Edelgard, "Your Majesty."

"Y-you're... alive?" Edelgard asked, just as shocked.

"Yup! And doing quite well thanks for asking." She giggled, but then took in their obvious confusion. "Yes, I know it's quite a surprise seeing me standing here..."

"I can explain why she's here." Claude stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. There was a look in his eyes as he gazed upon the pink-haired beauty, that they could only read as affection.

"Around a month when I fled back here after the battle in Derdriu, I received a letter from House Edmund. Apparently, Marianne was able to revive Hilda and has been helping her recover for weeks."

Right then, Marianne walked beside Hilda. Her face was red and she bowed deeply, "I deeply apologize for not saying anything before, your Majesties! But Hilda's my best friend, I couldn't let her die. So I saved her."

"How?" Byleth asked.

"I came face-to-face with her in that battle." She said, keeping her focus on her trembling hands. "I did not want to kill her so I used a spell that would only knock her unconscious."

"Yeah, but she miscalculated the power of her spell so I was left gravely injured." Hilda added nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. 

"I was able to heal her immediately though," Marianne waved her hands, her cheeks turning more red. "Her coma only lasted a week."

It was Edelgard's turn to ask, "But did you manage to hide her?"

"I had the help of the troop back than, as well as my other allies." the young mage glanced at one table, were the former Golden Deers cheered for the drinking contest between Leonie and Raphael. "They helped me in taking care of Hilda back at one of the private inns in my father's territory."

"When you started asking why I was skipping on some of our skirmishes, I feared you'd figure out." Then she shed a gentle smile to Claude, "Fortunately, Hilda told me that Claude will be able to keep her safe here. So before we sieged Fhirdiad, I sent him a letter to come get her."

"You have no idea how happy I was to learn she was alive." Claude sighed, his eyes turning misty when he looked at Hilda again. "I thought I lost you forever." 

"You won't lose me. I'll stay by your side forever." She reassured him.

They kissed and somehow that shocked them even more than the news of Hilda's survival. When they parted, they turned to see Edelgard and Byleth staring at them with mouths open and eyes wide.

"Well, we're bound to get hitched at some point," Claude remarked slyly. "But enough about this, it's time to celebrate."

* * *

"To his Highness," Nardel, the infamous Almyran general, raised his ale towards Claude. "May you live long and strong! Happy Birthday, Khalid."

A chorus of cheers filled the dining hall as the food was served. Unlike Fodlan, who just concluded a five-year war, and therefore still recovering the wasted resources. Almyra generally remained uninvolved. Their vast lands and food supplements were untouched. So it was no surprise they had the most provisions in the entire world.

The mountain of food piled high on their table was almost overwhelming but the appetites' their companions brought along was more than enough to compensate. Edelgard scanned the room and smiled at the sight. Caspar, Ingrid, and Raphael immediately began to devour the duck roast and meat skewers. Sylvain leisurely sipped his wine while he chatted with a female servant, Lysithea was happily stuffing her face with sweet buns, Linhardt lazily picked at his food, a hand on his cheek as if he's drowsy. Dorothea drummed up quite the attention from a bunch of soldiers. It almost felt like when she was a teenager once more. Just enjoyng the normal life of a student in the Officer's Academy.

Her eyes drifted elsewhere and she spotted her husband and Claude entering the room. She remembered they had gone for a walk outside and now they wore serious expressions on their faces. Byleth caught her staring and motioned for her to join them. Curiosity piqued, she followed.

"Feels like the good ol' days, no?" Claude spoke when she neared, trying to lighten up the somber aura that had shrouded the two men. 

The emperor crossed her arms, clearly not interested on the change of topic. Her cold glare was mostly directed at Claude. "You said you wished to talk to me about something important."

He merely chuckled, "Straight to the point as always. You haven't changed at all." He looked at his old professor, "Do you mind if I borrow your lovely wife for a walk, Teach? I need to talk to her for a bit."

Byleth grinned and clapped a hand over his former student's shoulder, "Not at all, Khalid."

* * *

The two monarchs headed outside the courtyard, the chill of the night air was refreshing change from the stifling atmosphere inside the dining hall. Claude raised a feet up on one of the stone benches, his eyes stared at the night sky yet his face looked like he was in deep thought.

"I've been thinking," his said, still keeping his eyes on the stars. "We never really differed when it came to our goals."

"I beg to disagree, Claude." Edelgard frowned but he only laughed at her rebuttal.

"If you want to tell me that you always thought that there had to be better way to attain peace. Don't." She huffed and crossed her arms once more. "I've come to realize that on my own a long time ago."

That seem to have surprised him because he turned back to her, a curious light now marred his eyes. "You have?"

"Believe it or not I've had doubts too, Claude. It wasn't an easy decision to launch a full-scale war against the Church of Seiros. I knew the risks... the damages.. and the casualties it may bring."

He watched her lean against a stone column, she tilted her head back and pursed her lips as if it pained her to speak. "For the longest time, I was driven with rage from my traumatic childhood. It angered me that justice had not been sought out for my family, after all the manipulation my father went through, what my siblings died for, never seeing my biological mother again, and the torture I endured as a child. I knew I had to be the one to step up."

A tear slid down her cheek and it hurt Claude to see her like this. "I'm so sorry."

"No don't be." She quickly brushed the tear away. "I have told Byleth before that no matter how much blood pooled beneath my feet, I will not relent till I obtained the rightful equity Fódlan deserved. So you can call me a tyrant or a monster all you want... but I stand by my actions."

The air between them went silent after that. The tension was far greater than it had been.

He cleared his throat and spoke slowly, "You know... that was not what I wanted to talk about."

Her brows furrowed, "It wasn't?"

"No." Claude softly shook his head, "Look... I may not always agreed with your way of thinking, but I've come to understand now why you did the things you did."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about the Agarthans." He said, much to her surprise. "I still have some eyes and ears back in Fódlan you know. I've heard about the people that use forbidden dark arts to try and reawaken Nemesis. I know they were the ones that released the javelins of light and destroyed Arianrhod and I know they were the ones responsible for all the experiment you experienced as a child." 

"How do you know all that?"

He winked, "I may not look like that type of person but I do a lot of research. And back then I would spend hours in the Monastery's library sorting through historical facts."

"I've spent a lot of time there myself, how come I've never seen you there," she countered.

"Well, I would always sneak in after curfew... and sometimes also in Seteth's office since all he confiscated tomes and information was stored there." He added with a giggle. "But anyway... what I'm trying to say is that I think you reacted _appropriately_."

Edelgard stared at him like he'd transform into a demonic beast.

"Let me explain," he cleared his throat, "I know what it's like to have a horrible past. But unlike me you had it so much worse. I have been emotionally scarred from being shunned like an outcast my whole life, but you were physically abused by those things. They stripped away your dignity and made you feel powerless. The memory you were left with was far painful than mine."

He turned to her, his eyes filled with slight sympathy, but also a shine of admiration.

"You have risen beyond that and fought for what you believed in. But above that, it was your goal for all people to be have a fair shot in life. A world not shadowed with the power of Crests, but a life fulfilled based on a person's merit. I've heard the way you modified the Imperial nobility and that is the kind of leader I yearn to work with. That is why I want to form an Alliance with you, Edelgard." 

"A what?"

"An Alliance." He spread his arms wide, "I myself had been bothered with the Crest system for the longest time, but in runs deeper than that. The way each continent in the world is divided sickens me. For ages, people have been walking on eggshells around each other, they have treated each other like scum for being different when they shouldn't be. I badly want to change that."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I say we heal our relations with other nations. The world has seen too much blood-filled wars already, it's high ime that we break down the walls separating us. We have to convince the other nations that we are no longer threats to each other. Let us open up our borders and become one united front. Fódlan, Almyra, Brigid, Dagda, Sreng, Morfis, all of it. _Together we have the strength to scale the walls between us. To reach out our hands in friendship so we can open our true hearts to one another."_

"That... that's..." Hearing Claude's heartfelt declamation really opened Edelgard's eyes. She had clearly underestimated his perspective on the world. Being able to be on friendly terms with every country can reach a new level of peace. One even bigger than what she originally aimed for. She looked into his eyes, full of hope and determination and she knew he was right. "That is brilliant, Claude. I would love to be a part of that world you want."

She held out her hand which he gratefully accepted, "To world peace."

"To world peace," he returned with a smile, then suddenly pulled her into a hug. A hug that she would have rejected before but now symbolizes their shared goal so now it was a welcomed gesture.

He pulled away but kept an arm wrapped around her shoulder. He started leading her back to the dining hall, still bustling with celebratory noises. "Come on, let's get you a drink. We've got the finest wine in the whole world."

"You know I don't partake in alcohol, Claude."

"Oh please, just this once. Think of it as the seal to our partnership."

Edelgard rolled her eyes, but despite herself she laughed. For the first time since she arrived here, the crushing anxiety that she was feeling dispersed. She finally felt calm and excited. "Fine. Just this once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that took a long time to write. I don't know a lot about politics in real life so this was definitely a challenge. i just wrote down what generally was Claude's plan to unite all lands. oh and if you noticed that i used some of the canon dialogues from the ending of VW because I really love that line and how it plays out in that final scene (ughh luv my scheming boi so much ^_^)


	3. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter! This will be the companion piece to my "Unexpected Surprise" fic (read that first if you haven't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter but I was in the mood to write a fluffy smut hehe... anyway tell me what you think.

**_The following morning..._ **

The first thing she felt when she came to was the incredible, skull-splitting headache. A wave of discomfort filled her insides when she tried to sit up, it felt like her brain had turned into mush. Edelgard peeked one eye open and was instantly met with the harsh sunlight. She closed her eyes again and took deep breaths, trying to keep her nausea at bay.

 _What happened last night?_ She rubbed her temple, trying to recall of last night's activities. The last thing she remembered was Claude opening his bountiful wine cellar and making his guests drink all night. _Yes, there was definitely a lot of drinking involved._ Her mind wandered some more while her hands went down her body but froze stiff when her hands only met skin.

Her heart pounded faster and her eyes opened wide in horror as it dawned on her that she was naked. Nothing to cover her skin and flesh except the sheets of the bed that she slept in. Heat rose to her cheeks and she immediately hugged the blankets tighter around her body.

"Goddess above," she whispered. "What have I done?"

A soft snore nearby caught her attention. Edelgard looked over to see none other than her husband, Byleth Eisner, sleeping soundly beside her. The blanket hung low on his hips and she realized that he was was also stripped to nothing. Her eyes trailed to the gentle rise and fall of his exposed chest, to his muscular abdomen, then down to the thin patch of hair below his navel. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together as to what probably happened after their party last night.

Edelgard looked away. It is not like she was embarrassed to sleep with him, Byleth was her husband for Sothis' sake. There was nothing scandalous with that, but she did feel the burn of humiliation for letting herself be swayed by the seductive power of intoxicating beverages. She of all of people should be aware of consequences better than anyone.

 _I'm going to kill, Claude._ She grumbled as she tried to get out of bed, but then her head spun and she ended up falling flat on her back. 

Byleth stirred when she plopped. One blue eye opened to see a flustered, red-faced, emperor holding a hand over her mouth and her eyes shut tight. He rose on his elbows and rubbed his eyes. The light in the room made it difficult for him to open his eyes plus his hangover made his vision blurry. 

"Headache?" He asked groggily, sitting up and softly rubbing his wife's back.

Edelgard turned to his touch and found him staring at her intently. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

A smile crept up his lips and chuckled softly, "Of course I do. Do you not?"

She huffed and swatted his arm, "I cannot believe you find this amusing."

"Awww, but I think it's cute. The great emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg just had her first hangover." He laughed some more but then stopped once he saw her frowning.

"I don't find this funny at all. This is totally humiliating. I cannot believe I let myself be seen by people get carelessly drunk."

"Darling." Byleth wrapped an arm around her. "Don't be too hard on yourself, El. These things happen, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so shallow, but when it comes to being a ruler, image is everything. Everyone's eyes are on me, and I'm afraid that one mistake will make them change how they see me."

"I know, darling." He cracks a sincere smile. "But if I'm being honest... you didn't do anything that crazy last night."

"I did not?"

"No. You should have seen Claude, he was the one who was totally wrecked and did all sorts of ridiculous things."

That made her laugh. "That would be a show I'd pay to see."

"Yeah. But you... you pretty much went down after two glasses of wine and a half-mug of ale. It was pretty cute watching you try to stand up, good thing your husband wasn't too wasted to carry you back to the bedroom huh?" He wiggled his brows, making her giggle.

"Hmm, my hero." She kissed his cheek and went back to bury her face in his chest. The warmth of his skin and the tenderness of his touch soothed her, alleviating some of the dizziness. "It's a shame I can't recall our night of passion though." She said coyly.

Byleth raised a brow, taken aback by her sudden boldness, and yet he knew she was luring him in. So who was he to decline.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Grabbing her chin, he captured her mouth with his. His tongue teased at her lower lip and she let him in.

Somehow, bits and pieces of last night's affair came back to her. Edelgard's face shaded pink at the memory of Byleth's hands roaming her body. His fingertips caressing the most pleasurable areas of her sensitive flesh. Of his mouth upon her breasts while he thrusted his length into her with reckless abandon. Everything else was still hazy but she was certain now, seeing as she now felt the soreness between her legs, that they had a sensational night.

"It's a good thing Hubert didn't come along, no?" he joked when he pulled away. 

"Oh goddess! Don't even think of telling him about this. I'd never hear the end of it."

He kissed her forehead, "I'm kidding! I will never share anything like this to anyone. These moments..." He nuzzles her nose next, "...stays between you and me _only_." He kisses her palm before pressing his lips over hers once more and pulling her into another amorous embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of the beginning in chapter two. This time Hilda is paired with someone else...

**_Blue Sea Moon, Imperial Year 1187  
The Grand Palace of Almyra_ **

_After the coronation...._

As Byleth and Edelgard followed Claude towards the dining hall, they were met with a familiar face, her bright pink hair and sweet smile were unmistakable.

Byleth's jaw dropped. "Hilda?"

"Hiya, Professor! Missed me?" Hilda Valentine Goneril flashed her signature wink and smile. She followed on with a curtsy when she turned to Edelgard, "Your Majesty."

"Y-you're... alive?" Edelgard asked, just as shocked.

"Yup! And doing quite well thanks for asking." She giggled, but then took in their obvious confusion. "I suppose seeing me standing is quite a surprise huh?"

"WAIT!" A panicked wail interrupted them. Byleth and Edelgard turned to see Caspar running towards them. "I can explain why she's here." Caspar gasped, out of breath, and wrapped an arm around Hilda's waist. There was an unmistakable look in his eyes as he gazed upon the pink-haired beauty, the clear sign of being smitten.

"After the battle of Derdriu, Edelgard told me to capture any remaining survivors." He took another quick glance at the girl in his arm, "But I found Hilda instead... her pulse was faint but she was certainly alive! I called Marianne for back-up and together we stowed away Hilda at a secluded inn near House Edmund."

Right then, Marianne walked beside Hilda. Her face was red and she bowed deeply, "I deeply apologize for not saying anything before, your Majesties! But Hilda's my best friend, I couldn't let her die. So I saved her."

Byleth and Edelgard exchanged uneasy looks. Then Claude stepped in. "Around a month after that battle, I received a letter from Marianne. Luckily, Hilda managed to pull through and recover from her wounds after a few weeks."

"We knew we couldn't hide her here in Fodlan," Caspar spoke again. "So Marianne and I arranged a deal with Claude. We told him to rendezvous with us so he can safely extract Hilda before we siege Fhirdiad."

"Oh I'm so lucky to have you guys!!!" Hilda beamed and wrapped an arm around Marianne and Caspar's shoulders.

Edelgard was silent for a while, but then her eyes lit up with mirth. "You surely have come a long way from screaming into action, Caspar. Executing the extraction must have required a lot of planning and keeping quiet."

Caspar chuckled awkwardly and scratched his neck. Byleth turned to Marianne, "And I kind of figured something was going on with you when you wouldn't want to come with us on missions but I didn't want to pry."

It was her turn blush, "When you started asking why I was skipping on some of our skirmishes, I feared you'd figure out." Then she shed a gentle smile to Claude, "Fortunately, Hilda told me that Claude will be able to keep her safe here in Almyra. So as soon as Hilda was able to walk, I immediately sent him a letter to come get her."

"You have no idea how happy I was to learn she was alive." Claude sighed, his eyes turning misty when he looked at Hilda . "I thought I lost my my best friend." 

"Awww, you'll never lose me Claude-y. Like it or not... you are stuck with me." She reassured him with a wink. They laughed but then the two Imperial majesties realized they didn't quite understand one particular thing.

"Wait wait wait, I understand why Marianne had to help Hilda..." Byleth started.

"...but why did you Caspar?" Edelgard finished.

Both Hilda and Marianne suppressed a giggle. Claude smirked and looked at the boy in question knowingly, "So do you wanna tell them or should I?"

Caspar flushed beet red, "W-well I... we... uhhh," he stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

But then Hilda came to his rescue by grabbing his face and pulling him into a sweet kiss, shocking the Byleth and Edelgard even more than the news of Hilda's survival. "We're dating now!" Hilda exclaimed as soon as she parted lips with her new beau.

The empress turned to Claude, her eyebrows raised in question. 

"Ahhh don't you just love a dramatic romance story," Claude remarked slyly. "But enough about this, it's time to celebrate. All the sweetness in air is making me hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to all the Caspar/Hilda shippers... cuz I'm all for this wholesome duo too!


End file.
